Der Flug des Apollos
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Sie sind fünf Jahre alt und es ist der erste Tag im Kindergarten. (Sie halten beinahe vierzig Jahre durch.)


**Titel:** Der Flug des Apollos  
**Originaltitel:** The Flight of Apollo  
**Autor:** openended  
**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Grey's Anatomy  
**Kategorie****:** Freundschaft/Drama  
**Pairing:** keins, maximal Derek/Mark, wenn du eine Slasher-Brille trägst  
**Rating:** G

**Warnung:** am Schluss ist ein ganz kleiner, implizierter Spoiler für das Ende von S8/Anfang S9  
**Inhalt:** Sie sind fünf Jahre alt und es ist der erste Tag im Kindergarten. (Sie halten beinahe vierzig Jahre durch.)

**A/N:**Geschrieben für den Mark Sloan-Ficathon. Das Prompt ist Mark + Derek - Kindergarten.  
**Ü/N:** Eine meiner Lieblingsfreundschaften in der ganzen Serie, weswegen es jetzt auch mal eine FF zu diesen beiden gibt. :)  
**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und die Fic gehören nicht mir.

**Wortanzahl:** 1.447 Wörter

**Der Flug des Apollos**

Sie sind fünf Jahre alt und es ist der erste Tag im Kindergarten. Mark geht weg von seinen Eltern mit nichts mehr als einer Umarmung und hält seinen Kopf hoch als er den Lehrer an seinem Platz am dritten Tisch folgt. Er sitzt auf dem kleinen, grünen Plastikstuhl neben einem schniefenden Jungen, der alle paar Sekunden seine Augen reibt. (Wenn sie anfangen zu lesen, wird Dereks Name das erste Wort sein, dass er erkennt.)

Die Letzten der Eltern gehen endlich und plötzlich ist alles unheimlich. Der Lehrer lässt sie mit Fingerfarbe malen. Aber Mark erstarrt und dieses Gefühl, dass er nicht benennen kann (später wird er es als _Verlassen _und irrational verstehen - weil seine Eltern kamen zurück - aber in diesem Moment ist es das schrecklichste Gefühl, dass er jemals hatte), überwältigt ihn und nun ist er es mit dem Drang zum Weinen.

Der andere Junge, der immer noch schnieft, stupst ihn mit seinem Ellbogen an. Mark schnieft einmal und dann hebt er die Farben vor sich auf.

Sie sind innerhalb von zehn Minuten mit Farbe bedeckt. Selbst nach dem Bad an diesem Abend, findet Mark grüne Farbe auf seinem Ellenbogen, während ihm seine Mutter eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorliest. Er lächelt.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sie sind elf Jahre alt und es ist der Beginn des Fußballs-Trainings. Derek ist wirklich schlecht darin, regelrecht miserabel. Mark erträgt Fußball, weil es ihm etwas zu tun gibt, bevor Football anfängt und es ist etwas, das kein Herumsitzen im Haus involviert, aber er weiß nicht, warum Derek spielt. Er weiß, dass Derek es hasst.

Derek versucht als Torhüter zu spielen und jedes Mal, wenn er nach vorne hechtet um den Ball zu fangen, bekommt er nur den Mund voll Gras und Schlamm während der Ball landet im Netz. Er würde viel lieber mit seinem Saxophon üben oder ein Buch lesen, aber stattdessen ist er draußen in der Sommerhitze um für einen Sport zu trainieren, den er hasst.

Mark nimmt ihn während einer Gatorade-Pause beiseite und gibt ihm ein paar Ratschläge, mit all dem Auftreten und dem weltlichen Wissen, dass er in dem weisen Alter von elf Jahren aufbringen kann. Er sagt ihm, er solle versuchen den Ball zu blocken, nicht zu fangen, was darin endet, dass Derek nicht einmal fünf Minuten später einen Ball gegen die Brust bekommt. Dereks Gesicht leuchtet auf, da er endlich ein Tor verhindert hat, obwohl seine Brust für mehrere Tage wehtut.

Bevor die Schule dieses Jahr anfängt, machen sie einen Pakt in Dereks Baumhaus mit einem Schwarm voller Glühwürmchen um sie herum und einen Sommergewitter des Mittleren Westens, der am Horizont aufflackert. Die Hitze und Feuchtigkeit drückt sie nieder, aber sie werden für immer beste Freunde sein.

Zwei Tage später hört Derek mit dem Fußball auf.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sie sind siebzehn Jahre alt und es ist der Abschlussball ihres letzten Jahres der High School. Mark hat das perfekte Date - die Cheerleader-Captain ihrer Schulmannschaft und er schwört, dass er das Beste für den Schluss aufgehoben hat, als sie ihn darauf hinweist, dass er buchstäblich das gesamte Cheerleader-Team vor ihr gedatet hatte, einschließlich der Nachwuchsgruppe- und er ist in der engeren Auswahl für das Abschlussballpaar. Er ignoriert den Teil mit dem Abschlussballpaar, weil es erfordert, dass er vor einer Gruppe von Menschen stehen muss und eine dumme Krone tragen muss, wenn er gewinnt, aber er fühlt sich als würde er an der Spitze der Welt stehen, als er, während der Parade, auf der Ladefläche des Trucks mit dem Rest seines Teams steht. Sie sind ungeschlagen in dieser Saison.

Derek hat kein Date und ehrlich gesagt, es kümmert ihn nicht. Er arbeitet sich halbtot für das College und die Anträge für Studentendarlehen und er hat keine Zeit für einen Ball, noch weniger dafür eine Verabredung zu finden, aber er genießt das Spiel. Die Blaskapelle ist überraschend in Takt und spielt während jeden Liedes gut zusammen und so ist er noch nicht einmal peinlich berührt, als der Direktor während der Halbzeitpause das Mikrofon in die Hand nimmt um die Seniors in der Band aufzurufen und das von ihm erwartet wird, dass er sich in seiner schlecht sitzenden Uniform auf die Laufstrecke stellt und winkt, während seine Mutter und seine Schwestern von der Tribüne aus seinen Namen schreien.

Sie teilen eine Highfive und einen Fauststoß, als Derek sich über das Gelände der Tribüne beugt, während Mark für die zweite Hälfte des Spiels aus der Umkleidekabine rennt. Derek endet doch auf dem Ball, weil der Freund der besten Freundin von Marks Date sich in letzter Minute von ihr getrennt hat und da war ein Kleid und Eintrittskarten und Reservierungen für das Abendessen zu berücksichtigen und er hat eine miserable, unangenehme Zeit.

Er lässt sich nie wieder durch Mark verkuppeln, aber es spielt keine Rolle, dass er eine Nacht lang nicht an seinen Anträgen sitzen konnte. Sie gehen beide auf ihre Traumschule, zusammen, und Derek bekommt sogar genug finanzielle Hilfe, dass er gehen kann.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sie sind 21 Jahre alt und es ist der erste Tag an der medizinischen Schule. Es ist so furchterregend wie nichts anderes, was sie je erlebt haben. Die Unterstufe war hart, aber dies ist unmöglich. Mark fühlt sich als würde er schon fünf Minuten, nachdem seine erste Klasse angefangen hat, hinterherhinken. Er gibt die Idee auf jemals wieder mehr als vier Stunden Schlaf in einer Nacht zu bekommen und fängt an Schlafmangel zu einer marktfähigen Fähigkeit zu formen.

Am dritten Tag trifft Derek ein Mädchen. Er braucht zwei Monate - und Mark sagt ihm, wenn er es nicht tut, wird er ihr in Dereks Namen einen Zettel überreichen - um sie nach einer Verabredung zu fragen. Ihre Augen leuchten auf und obwohl die Schule oftmals der Beziehung in die Quere kommt, schließen sie Kompromisse und lernen, dass es möglich ist über tagealtem chinesischen Essen und dem endokrinen System romantisch zu sein.

Nach ein paar Monaten schreibt Mark seine Trauzeugenrede und legt sie in eine Schublade. Er wird sie erst in einigen Jahren brauchen, aber er weiß, dass er sie irgendwann für diese Zwei vorlesen wird. Er verspricht Derek nicht betrunken zu sein und er hält sein Versprechen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sie sind 38 Jahre alt und sprechen nicht miteinander. Die ganze Sache ist ein gewaltiges Chaos und Derek ist in Seattle und Mark in New York und sie alle geben ihr Bestes nicht zu scheitern. Nichts geht richtig in diesen Wochen, als würde der Merkur rückläufig sein oder der Mund besonders hell scheinen und jeder wird verrückt, außer, dass es nichts astronomisch komisches gibt, was man beschuldigen kann.

Mark gibt schließlich nach in einer Nacht, nachdem Addison Derek nach Seattle gefolgt ist. Er bucht einen Flug für den nächsten Morgen. Er kann ohne Addison leben (es wird ätzend sein und wehtun und er wird wahrscheinlich sehr viel trinken, aber er wird leben), aber er hat schnell gelernt, dass er nicht ohne Derek leben kann.

Er denkt jedoch nicht, dass er dies jemals Derek erzählen wird. Es fühlt sich richtiger an als das Worte es je richtig ausdrücken können.

Derek schlägt ihm ins Gesicht - und es ist nicht das erste Mal - und spricht nicht mehr mit ihm als nötig. Aber es ist ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sie sind 39 Jahre alt und sitzen in einem Flur. Hinter der Tür ist die Frau, die Derek geliebt hat, und nun versucht die Frau zu retten, die er gerade liebt. Derek braucht einfach nur zu sitzen und still zu sein, weil es nichts gibt, was ihn irgendjemand tun lässt und Dinge kaputt zu machen, lässt ihn sich nicht besser fühlen.

Mark ist nicht sicher, oh ihm Derek jemals vollkommen verziehen hat, dass er mit Addison geschlafen hat, aber das scheint jetzt keine Rolle zu spielen. Die Welt rennt an Derek vorbei in einem Wirbel aus Handschuhen und Ergebnissen und Handtüchern, halb hörbaren Sätzen, wenn die Tür aufschwingt und jemand hinein- oder hinausrennt.

Meredith wird gesund werden, weil sie gesund werden muss. Mark weiß nicht, ob er Derek nach einem zweiten so großen Verlust helfen kann sein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Die Monate nach dem Tod von Dereks Vater sind Monate, die Mark lieber vergisst.

Er legt seine Hand auf Dereks Arm und bekommt ein Nicken und ein Schniefen als Antwort. Es ist gut genug als stilles _danke_.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Er ist 45 und es ist Marks Geburtstag. Derek gießt zwei Gläser Scotch ein und toastet dem Sitz ihm gegenüber zu. Er füllt sein eigenes Glas zweimal und berührt niemals das andere Glas. Die Eiswürfel schmelzen und verdünnen den Alkohol, Wassertropfen rinnen an der Seite herunter und sammeln sich in einem Ring auf dem Holztisch.

"Zola hat heute mit Fingerfarbe gespielt", erzählt er dem leeren Stuhl.

Ende


End file.
